Heat in Jasper
by Mojotheomegawolf
Summary: A brutal heat wave sweeps over the park. Story jam packed with lots of juicy lemons for your viewing pleasures. Dedicated to the Eliminators
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sweet Dominance**

_**This story goes out to the Eliminators, especially catspats31, who have been so kind as to threaten me and my account.**_

**ENJOY! :)**

It was a beautiful day in the majestic place known as Jasper Park. The sun, rising slowly into the sky, warmed the land perfectly with its radiant touch, and everywhere the park was alive with the songs of spring. The birds sang it in the canopies of the trees, the squirrels barked it as they scampered through the brush and pillaged it of its bountiful berry crop, and the wind carried with it a breath of life so pure and sweet it was almost intoxicating.

The day was so tranquil and everything so still, almost as though the earth itself was lulled into sedation by the atmosphere which it had so proudly created, but despite the tranquility and serenity of the park, negative energy buzzed in its interior as wolves from all over the park were washed into madness by the poisonous cloud which had settled over them.

Salty was particularly disturbed by this cloud which surrounded the park, because he knew, even though this was his first time playing the game, that the female heat cycle had arrived, and that on this day morals and common sense would be thrown to the wind by desire, and all that would remain would be a ravenous hunger to be settled by any means necessary.

And he knew that for some, those who were lucky enough to be currently tied down in a relationship, this was not such a big deal, as the day would be business as usual, just with an erotic twist, but for the unfortunate singles, like him, the only thing to be left in the wake of mating season was a whole mess of trouble, and he wanted no part of it.

He had sensed its imminent arrival early on in the week, as he was certain others did as well, but was confident that when it did come, he would be ready to seal himself off in his den until the crisis was over.

Little did he know that the heat had a tendency to strike like a terrible tornado, hitting without warning and without mercy.

He first realized that something was terribly wrong when he was midway through his weekly bath and detected a scent on the air which immediately tapped into the deepest recessions of instinct in his mind. The scent hit him like a wave, causing his entire body to be consumed by the sudden rush of testosterone and endorphins as they clashed to arouse his sex drive. The thought of sex tainted his every thought, and sought to drive his every action until he found what he wanted and took it, whether it was consensual or not.

But he knew that he had to be strong, and he knew that he had to fight the urge, because if he didn't, there would be a litter of Salty Jr.s running amuck and he would have absolutely no idea how to raise them.

He did not want that, and he was certain that the mother or the rest of the park did not want that, so just as soon as he detected the scent, he dropped what he was doing and began to make a beeline for his den with the hope that he could make it there before trouble tracked him down.

But unfortunately trouble had a way of keeping itself one step ahead of his game.

Two pairs of hungry eyes watched his every move from their hiding spot behind the bushes on the side of the path which led to the stream, plotting the perfect moment to strike him down and make him theirs. They knew that timing was everything, as they had positioned themselves in a place past which they knew he would have to walk, but they could not move too soon lest they wanted to blow this whole operation and be without a fuck buddy to settle their needs.

One female of a faded red hue shifted her hind quarters tumultuously, as the waiting and the desire had grown too much for her to bear, and began to rise so that she may pounce, but she was checked by a harsh whisper from her friend.

"Not yet," she scolded, arresting her friend's motion with her paw and pushing her down once more.

The commotion caught Salty's ears and caused him to pause momentarily to assay his surroundings.

"Hello?" he called nervously, as the scent of heat had seemed to grow stronger since he started on his way home, "is there anyone there?"

He waited for a moment longer, but when he heard no reply, he continued on, as he knew that the longer he remained outside of his den, the more likely it was for trouble to find him.

The closer he got to his home from the stream the more paranoid he became, as he was certain that he was being watched, and by the time he drew into striking range, he was traveling at a brisk jog.

The two girls crouched low and waited, then, as he became broad-sided to them, they leapt out from the bushes and tackled him to the ground.

Salty was so surprised by the sudden assault that his attempt to scream became choked up in his throat and all he could do was fall to the ground; but once he hit, he came back to life and began to struggle to break free.

"Come on, Candy," Sweets grunted, struggling to hold his body down, "hold him."

"I'm trying," Candy cried, "but he's a little bit stronger than I had previously thought."

Sweets smiled as she attempted to restrain his thrashing shoulders then licked her lips.

"That's fine," she replied sleazily, "I like a good, strong lover."

Salty's eyes widened and finally he was able to find his voice, but as soon as he opened up his mouth to cry out for help, a rock was shoved into his mouth and his plead for assistance was cut off.

"Uh-uh-uh," Sweets said, running her claw over the fur on his chest, "we can't have any of that."

She then turned to Candy once more as Salty began to struggle.

"Candy, could you be a dear and go fetch me some vines?"

Candy nodded and released Salty to go find some vines so that they may tie their victim down, but once she was off of him, he tasted freedom and kicked Sweets off, but he severely underestimated the strength and will of a bitch in heat, and quickly found himself pinned once more.

"Now, now, Salty," she crooned, grinding on his sheath, "don't be rude. We haven't even had a chance to show you our hospitality yet."

Salty grunted through the gag in his mouth, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I'm back," Candy called, causing Sweets to turn to her.

Salty began to struggle one final time to break free, as he knew that once the vines were fastened around his paws that would be it, but little did he know that continuing to fight was the biggest mistake he could have made.

"I can't hold him," Sweets groaned, struggling to keep him restrained, "Candy, hurry up!"

"I can't," she cried, trying to wrap the vines around his flailing paws, "he won't stop squirming!"

Sweets huffed in annoyance and looked to her right, finding a softball sized rock then used it to administer a blow to the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

Salty's body went limp immediately and Sweets smiled.

"Sorry, baby, but we are a little it too impatient to keep fighting with you."

Salty's eyes fluttered open with a groan, and when he found himself in a den, he briefly thought that it was all a bad dream, but when the scent of heat flooded into his nostrils and he heard the rapid panting of his excited trappers, it all came rushing back to him like a tidal wave.

He tensed and tried to flee, but realized quickly that escape would not be an option when he found himself bound by his paws to four posts, revealing his underside in a fashion that left him completely vulnerable to the will of the two females.

"Ah good you're awake," Sweets said with a smile, walking over and straddling his body.

"Now the fun can begin," Candy purred, circling around to his head and brushing her tail under his chin.

Salty attempted to beg once more or to talk some sense into them, but found that the rock which had once muted his voice before he had been knocked out had been replaced by vines which had been tied around his muzzle.

"Oh right," Sweets said, licking his nose, "how silly of us." She then used her claws to cut the vines from around his mouth. "We'll need that tongue."

As soon as the vines were removed and his mouth was freed, he attempted to speak, but before the first word could pass his lips, Candy sat on his face, pressing her baking folds up against his cold nose.

Salty tried to fight it at first, but her persistence proved too much for him to overcome, so eventually he gave up and allowed his tongue to pass his lips and onto hers.

Candy shuttered upon feeling the sensation of his textured tongue as it teased her folds and let out a soft moan.

He hated that such thoughts would enter his mind in a situation like this, but he was now beginning to understand why everybody called her Candy, because her taste was like that of the most delectable treat he had ever found, and despite what the sensible part of his head told him, he could not stop drinking.

Unbeknownst to him, or to the girls, the more he got into it with Candy's pussy, the more his cock began to slide out of his sheath until Sweets felt it poke her thigh.

"Candy, it's working," she called excitedly, then began to slide her way down his body, "keep it up."

"No problem there," she purred through a moan, "he's got an amazing tongue."

Sweets smiled.

"Does he?" she asked.

Her friend only nodded, too lost in ecstasy to conjure words.

"Well," Sweets said, turning her nose down toward his ever-lengthening cock, "so do I."

Salty's ears perked up into attention as she said these words and he stiffened momentarily when he felt Sweets' tongue run up the length of his cock.

This action caused the blood flow to his wolfhood to increase tenfold and as a result, it slid the rest of the way out of his sheath.

"Woah," she said in amazement as she stared at its size, for she could tell by looking at his sheath that he had some size to him, but she never realized that it was that big.

"What... is it?" Candy panted, then began to scream as she felt her orgasm begin to rise.

"He's got a gigantic cock," Sweets replied, still awed over the prize which they had scored.

"Ohhh yeah!" Candy groaned, squirting her cum all over Salty's face, "oh fuck."

Salty coughed slightly, being taken off guard by the suddenness of her orgasm, but swallowed what had entered his mouth and began to lick at what coated his muzzle greedily.

It was by this time that Sweets could not stand to look at his cock any longer, because if she did she would go mad with want.

With one motion, she engorged his entire length, sucking his cock down into her gullet until her lips touched his knot.

This experience was all so new to Salty, as he was a virgin, so when he felt his head poke into her throat and then go past it as she literally swallowed it, he groaned in ecstasy as this was the best thing to have ever happened to him.

By this time, Candy had removed herself from his face and now fell in at her friend's side, watching her as she sucked his cock dry.

Down she went, turning her head left and right at the base, then twisting slightly as she went up, alternating speeds and patterns so as to assure that the stimulation that her lover experienced was never quite the same. Candy sat aside, watching for as long as she could, but after about two minutes had passed, she grew tired of being out of the fun and scooted in closer to Sweets' side.

"Come on now, Sweets," she purred excitedly, "don't be selfish. I'm hungry, too."

Sweets nodded then pulled off with a slurp.

"Go for it," she said, allowing her friend to get in on the fun.

Candy took her position before his cock and gave it a kiss before sucking it into her throat, but as she did this, she felt another pleasurable sensation coming from his ballsack. He craned his neck forward to see what was going on and found that Sweets had begun to lick and suck on his balls while Candy worked his cock.

"Oh, fuck," he groaned, lost entirely in the bliss of what he was feeling, "god damn."

Candy's rhythm was slightly different than Sweets', and her blowjobs were a bit sloppier, but Salty did not mind it at all, as the excess saliva provided more lubricant and allowed less friction as her lips passed over his member.

Ten minutes passed before the two finally stopped and looked up to Salty, who panted heavily, clenching his paws into the ground.

"Shall we cut him free?" Candy asked Sweets.

Salty's ears perked up when he heard them mention cutting him loose, but now he was so pumped that he did not want to leave. If they could suck such mean dick, he could only imagine how good they were at fucking.

Sweets mulled the question over in her mind, running her eyes up and down Salty's body a few times then she shook her head.

"Nah," she replied, "I'm gonna saddle this one."

Candy nodded and stood aside as Sweets once again straddled Salty's body.

Salty trembled excitedly as she leaned forward and locked lips with him, then pulled away when he felt her paw wrap around his cock.

Sweets smiled sleazily as she aligned his cock with her pussy then began to slowly seat herself, pushing it in.

Salty grunted as he felt his cock enter the tight hole and leaned his head back as the warmth and moisture began to slowly engulf it.

"God damn," he groaned, looking up at Sweets and staring at her sleek body, "you're so fucking hot."

Sweets nodded, moaning softly, then began to bounce on his dick, going all the way up its length then stopping once she felt his knot hit her folds.

This was by far the biggest cock she had ever taken, and she had taken a few in her time, and the way that it filled her up caused her to begin to moan loudly, as the pleasure was unlike anything she had experienced before.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, "oh, fuck yeah! Mmm!"

Salty lied there on the ground with his tongue hanging from the side of his mouth, as all of his previous apprehensions had faded. Right now in this moment he did not care what the future brought. He was enjoying himself far too much to worry about what today might precipitate.

With this in mind, he began to rock with her, timing his thrusts so that each time she came down on his knot, he pushed his cock up and into her pussy, causing her to shriek with pleasure.

"Fuck me, Salty," she cried, clenching the fur on his chest with her paws, "oh, yes, yes, yes!"

Candy lied on the ground off to the side, watching the way her friend took his cock, and pleasuring herself with her pads. She rubbed her walls and teased her clit, and since she knew what she liked, she was able to stimulate herself quite well, but this would only due for so long. She needed that cock in her soon, before she completely lost her mind.

Sweets lied her chest flat onto Salty's, grounding her paws on each side of his body so that he could really work her g spot, and work it he did.

Even though he was a virgin, he seemed to be a natural at fucking, knowing exactly where and exactly when to hit, and this in turn caused Sweets to shriek in a way that she had never done before. Her voice started off normal, but as he continued to fuck her, it became higher and higher in pitch until she was almost squeaking with pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Salty," she cried, "you're gonna make me cum!"

Salty clenched his teeth together and sped up, fucking her so fast that his hips were almost a blur.

"Oh!" Sweets cried, pinching her eyes closed and lowering her head, "yes, yes, fuck me! Ahhhhhhh!"

With that last shrill outcry, her juices squirted violently from her clit, filling her up even further until she reached her maximum capacity, as his clock was so big that it did not allow any drainage whatsoever.

"Fuck yeah," she panted, leaning forward and licking Salty's muzzle.

Not two seconds after she did this, though, she was forcefully removed from his cock, causing all of her juices to splash out onto Salty's inner thighs, and cast aside.

"What the hell, Candy?" she asked angrily, turning an icy glare to her friend.

"Sorry," Candy apologized, aligning Salty's cock with her hole, "I couldn't stand to watch any longer."

Sweets growled slightly, but after a second, she chuckled, because had the roles been reversed, she probably would have done the same thing.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," she said through the cracks of a laugh.

"Oh fuck," Candy moaned as she slid her way down onto his cock, "it's alright," she panted, "it was worth it."

Sweets smiled and watched as her friend's pussy was being split in half by Salty's cock and wished that she could still be on it, because she wanted so badly to take his knot, but fair was fair.

"Just make sure that I get some of that cum," she reminded, "that good fucking made me thirsty."

Candy nodded, running her paws over Salty's chest as she rode his throbbing member.

"Oh yes," she moaned, "fuck me baby! Mmph! Fuck yeah!"

Salty growled softly as she bounced and began to fuck her as he had done to Sweets previously, only this time, there would be a different outcome.

Candy screamed and moaned as his cock ripped into her pussy, then suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head, she leapt off of him and fell to the ground where she began to jerk and roll like she had been possessed.

Salty panicked when he saw this for fear that he had done something to hurt her.

"Holy fuck," he cried, "I'm sorry! I-"

"Don't worry," Sweets said to him, trying to calm him down, "I've only seen this happen one other time, but you've made her experience a body orgasm."

"A what?" Salty asked.

"It's an orgasm that essentially affects your whole body," she explained, "she'll be fine."

Salty turned his eyes over to where Candy now lied still, panting heavily.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"Of course," Sweets replied, stroking his cock with her paw, "trust me."

Salty regarded Candy briefly for a moment longer then relaxed, allowing his head to fall back once more.

"Now," Sweets said, licking his cock, "where were we?"

Without another word, she sucked Salty's cock into her mouth and swallowed his head once more, now trying with everything she had to make him cum, because she knew that it was a well-deserved treat after all they had gone through to get to this point.

She bobbed her head up and down, twisting her paw in a corkscrew fashion around his cock to increase stimulation, but wanted to take her time so that her friend could have time to recover, because she knew that she deserved some as well. It took Candy another three minutes to come to once more, and when she did, Sweets stopped and turned to her.

"Hey, sweetie," she greeted, "would you like to finish him off?"

Candy nodded and dragged herself over to him then began to work with her magical mouth once more, sucking on his cock with no shame whatsoever. She drooled and slurped as she sucked his member down into her throat then, after about five minutes, she felt Salty's legs begin to stiffen and heard his breaths beginning to palpitate.

"Fuck, Candy," he groaned, "I'm gonna cum!"

Candy smiled and pulled away as her friend coddled up beside her, then began to use her paw to beat him off.

Salty's paws clenched into fists and he began to groan, letting them know that the time was near, so they both pressed their faces close together and stuck out their tongues, waiting thirstily for their sticky, white reward.

Salty growled, pinched his eyes tightly closed, and then with a series of violent throbs from his cock, he shot rope after sticky rope of his cum into the girls' mouths and all over their faces, covering their eyes and noses in globs of white.

Once the last of his cum fired from his tool and his orgasm subsided, he peeled his eyelids open to find the two girls in the process of licking the cum from off of each other's faces and he smiled.

"I take it you had fun," Sweets said, closing her eye as Candy's tongue swept over it, cleaning it of the cum.

Salty could only nod and smiled stupidly, allowing a chuckle to tickle his throat.

"We're definitely gonna have to do this again sometime," Candy said, rising to her feet and cutting the vines from off of his paws.

Once Salty was free, he sat up, rubbing his wrists where the vines once restrained him, then turned up to the two females.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

Sweets shook her head with a smile.

"No, it is we who should be thanking you," she said.

"Now get going," Candy instructed softly, "before somebody sees you."

Salty nodded and rolled over onto his paws then walked out, smiling broadly as his cock finally retreated back into its sheath.

_**I've been nice, but now you've forced my hand. You can't stop me. You can only make this matter worse. Go ahead and tattle on me to the Mods; have me shut down for all I care, but the name Mojo will not fade from this archive because of you. It will only grow stronger. I'll ask you politely one more time to please back off and leave me alone, or else I'll make you the laughing stock of the whole archive.**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 2: A Crazy Evening.**_


	2. A Crazy Evening

**Chapter 2: A Crazy Evening.**

**Thanks to all who read and a special thanks to those who reviewed. **

**You wanted it, so here it is. Chapter two on this non-stop lemon train.**

Winston knew that he had to keep a low profile that day and remain primarily in his den as he knew what could happen to him if he were to be caught beyond the safety of its walls and would only leave if it was absolutely necessary, but he knew that not even that would keep him safe, because his den would only protect him from other females- not his wife.

Any other day if she were to come to him and say "let's do it" he would be on her without a second thought, but today was a different story. On any other day the experience would be enjoyable, but on this day she always went completely nuts, and last time he was lucky to still have a dick after she was finished with him.

He truly wished not to duplicate such an occasion today, so he had made a few prior preparations, but he somehow knew that any attempt he would make to fight her off would only forgo the inevitable, and result only in his eventual defeat... But at least nobody could ever call him a quitter, right?

These thoughts crossed his mind as he silently crept toward the front of the den and away from his mate, for he wished not to disturb her, at least until that crazy bitch was properly restrained, so on paws which were lighter than feathers, he skulked to the front of the den, hell bent upon collecting the lengths of vines which he had cut and brought in last night after he had drugged her and she had gone to sleep.

He briefly wondered why he had taken so long to restrain her, as common sense would dictate that he would have tied her up as soon as he administered the sleeping agent, but he figured that he had all the time in the world, as he had given her twice the dosage required to knock her out for the night, so there was no hurry, and he had other things that he needed to take care of, like making sure through wary peeks over the ledge that everything was alright down in the valley.

But now that his previous engagements were seen to, he could focus on keeping his wolfhood intact. He crept to the mouth of the den and collected the vines in his mouth then turned to his mate. But as he watched her sleep, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him, as he hated that he should have to do such a thing to her.

But he knew that it had to be done. He just hoped that she could forgive him once the heat wore off.

He sighed and began to approach her, but as he took his third step, her eyes fluttered open and, with a soft groan, her body stirred.

"Crap," he muttered, stopping immediately in his tracks.

"Winston?" she asked, turning her eyes groggily over to him.

Winston quickly separated himself from the vines, as he knew that the jig was up and he did not want to anger her then feigned a smile.

"Hey," he said nervously.

Eve began to press herself slowly to her paws, but as her body was righted into its proper, upright position, she was suddenly blasted by a rush of energy. Her hormones spiked and she became engulfed by the desire to fuck.

"That time already?" she asked, allowing a smile to creep across her lips as she turned to her mate, "awesome."

Without a word, and without allowing even another second to go by, she leapt to her paws and launched herself at him.

Winston did not even have the time to cry out before he was taken to the ground and before he could even comprehend what it was that was happening to him, he felt his wife's tongue beginning to brush quickly over his member, demanding that it show itself so she may satisfy her desires.

Winston was completely defenseless against his wife and felt blood beginning to rush into his aged member, causing it to crown in his sheath, but it did not go much further for quite some time.

"Come on, honey," Eve crooned, encouragingly, "I know you've still got it in you."

But it still didn't happen, so she scowled.

"Alright, looks like we're gonna do it the hard way," she said, taking her paw and forcing his sheath back, exposing his flaccid cock completely.

Winston tensed, because the experience was painful, but he dared not struggle through fear of hurting himself further and simply lied there as his wife took his cock into her mouth, but it still refused to erect.

Feeling frustration overpowering her, she then straddled his body, holding his cock up by its base.

"You'd better get it up, or I'll tear it off," she warned, sitting on his waist and pushing his limp cock into her pussy.

Winston groaned as he felt it enter and felt panic begin to set it, because he was almost certain that in the heat of the moment, she would be a woman of her word, and he really did not want that to happen.

Eve moaned softly as she felt his cock enter her, because at least she had something inside of her, but what he offered her presently just was not enough to satisfy. She needed him to get up, otherwise, having him inside of her would be pointless.

"You are trying my patience," she growled, glaring down into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he cried, "I'm trying, but it's kinda hard with you threatening to rip my dick off!"

Eve sighed.

"Fine," she said resentfully, "we'll try it your way."

With that said, she simply sat there, waiting impatiently for something to happen.

Once the pressure was backed off, Winston closed his eyes, trying to relax so he could focus, because at his age, getting an up required all of his concentration.

Alright, focus, man. This is it, the big leagues. Either you come to life now, or you will be without sex for the rest of your life. You're inside of your wife right now. Yes, she's gained a little weight since you married her, but she is still an amazing fuck. Don't you want to experience that again?

All it takes is a little bit of blood, and- yes! It's working!

As Winston continued to dwell on the thought of how great a fuck his wife was, he felt blood begin to rush to his cock and felt it begin to throb as life was birthed into it.

Eve felt the throb and knew that it was working, and shivered with excitement, knowing what was in store for her today, because her mate knew exactly how to please her.

"Come on, honey," she said, massaging the fur on his chest with her pads, "fuck me good."

Winston smiled dubiously up at her, feeling his erection grow, and as it increased in size, Eve began to moan, feeling it as it expanded and pushed itself further into her.

Finally, it reached its point of full erection, and Eve smiled, biting her lower lip.

"Do it," she commanded, "fuck me!"

Winston nodded and got to his feet as his wife rolled over onto her back, exposing her beautiful set of nipples and glistening folds, which waited just for him.

He gazed excitedly down upon her body, for, even though she had put on a little bit of extra weight in her years, she was still beautiful in his eyes, and lowered his muzzle toward her wanting pussy, but Eve stopped him.

"Never mind that," she panted, pushing his muzzle away with her paw, "just put it in me, now!"

Winston jumped slightly as she snapped at him, because that particular vocalization always frightened him, no matter how many times he had heard it, but quickly recovered and positioned his body over her so that he may enter her, and after gaining control of his cock which swung and throbbed between his legs, he aligned it with her hungry pussy and pushed slowly into her.

"Yes," Eve growled, feeling her lover's cock force its way into her.

Winston groaned, feeling his cock becoming engulfed in warmth and moisture then once he was in all the way to the knot, he paused for a moment, repositioned his stance, then began to slowly thrust her.

"Yes," Eve moaned, rubbing her belly with her paws and exciting each of her ten nipples, "oh, Winston!"

Winston smiled and began to speed up, thrusting her at a moderate pace which was not too strenuous for him, but still provided his wife the the pleasure she desired.

Eve moaned softly as she felt him increase his speed, then cried out when he hit her g-spot, something that he was very good at, but when he struck it a fourth time, her sex drive suddenly went berserk and she pushed him off of her.

"Eve, what's-"

"Shut up," she barked, rolling over onto her paws and lifting her tail to the side, "fuck me now, and no more of this slow shit. Give me all you've fucking got!"

Winston hesitated for a moment.

"Do it now!" Eve demanded, impatiently.

Winston jumped at her angry outburst and quickly leapt upon her back.

"Put it in me!" Eve ordered, her pussy literally dripping with want.

Winston aligned himself with her entrance and shoved his way quickly into her then began to fuck her, but clearly it was not up to Eve's standards, because she turned and growled at him. Winston, fearing her sexual wrath, got the message and sped up, fucking her with such great ferocity that his hips were almost a blur.

Contented, Eve sighed and lowered her head with a smile, then began to moan.

"Oh yes, Winston!" she cried, flexing her claws into the dirt, "fuck me good!"

Winston panted, his core burning, but he was not going to stop.

And a part of him wondered why he stuck around so long and allowed himself to take such punishment from her. After all, he was the man in the relationship. Maybe there was something about her that really turned him on when she bossed him around.

"Focus!" Eve barked, jerking his attention back to her.

"Yup," he thought with a smile, "that's definitely it."

He wrapped his paws tighter around her waist and continued to pound away at her folds, fucking her so hard that juices began to spray onto his thighs each time their hips connected.

"Oh yes!" Eve cried, her voice taking on a higher octave, "yes, yes yes, yes, yes!"

"I love it when you yell," Winston panted, using his pads to pinch her nipples and nibbling on the her ear.

Eve shuddered with ecstasy, causing the fur on her spine to stand on end, and she lowered the front of her body, lifting her rear higher into the air so that her mate could really work his magic on her g-spot.

Winston, knowing exactly where and when to hit her, pounded her in that sensitive spot so effectively that Eve's screams became shrill squeals.

"Oh god Winston," she purred loudly, feeling her pussy beginning to contact, "keep going! Ugh God!"

Winston felt her pussy contracting and knew that he was getting close to making her cum, so he cranked it up to ten and broke off the knob, fucking her harder and faster than he even he thought he was capable.

"Oh fuck!" Eve shrieked, "oh fuck, Winston, I'm gonna cum!"

Winston heard and smiled through a grimace, feeling the juices beginning to flow more freely with each contraction, and then...

"Oh fuck! Oh yes! Oh FUUCCKK-UH!"

Winston felt a sudden rush of fluids strike his cock which was so powerful that when he pulled back to thrust into her again, they forced it out of her pussy and still had enough energy to spray onto his waist and thighs.

Eve stood panting in the wake of her orgasm, her juices still dripping from her pussy, and Winston took this as an opportunity to get some much deserved rest, laying his chest down onto her rump and back.

But this did not last long, as Eve turned to face him.

"Your turn," she panted, "get onto your back."

Winston did as he was told, though he moved slowly due to his fatigue, and removed himself from his wife's back, then sprawled out onto his back.

Eve smiled and turned to him with rubbery legs then lowered her mouth toward his cock, which waited just for her.

She started by rubbing it gently with her paw, then gave it a slow lick from bottom to top, and finally she sucked it into her mouth, going all the way down to the knot before going back up.

Winston groaned as she felt him suck his cock and closed his eyes, indulging himself in the pleasure that he was receiving. Like he knew how to do to her, she knew exactly what he liked. She started off slowly, using her paw to gently fondle his ballsack, but as time drew on, she sped up and changed her routine up, making it so that she never did the same thing for more than about thirty seconds.

Winston's tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth and he panted, enjoying every second of it, but after about ten minutes, much to his dismay, he felt her lift her lips from his cock.

He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see what was wrong, but was quickly pushed flat once more when his wife straddled his body and sat down on his cock once more then began to bounce on it.

"Oh yes," she moaned, tilting her head back and rubbing her body with her paws.

Winston smiled and placed his paws on her hips and stared at her as she worked him over, watching her teats, which were swollen by the heat, bounce with in sync with her rhythm.

"I love you so much," he said to her, sliding his paws up and giving two of them a soft squeeze with his paws.

"I love you... too," Eve panted, grinding his cock on the inside of her pussy.

Winston smiled and lowered his paws once more then began to thrust against the rhythm of her bouncing, causing Eve to groan.

"You know just how to fuck me," she crooned, leaning down and kissing his lips.

Winston kissed back and sped up his thrusts while they were in this position, fucking her so hard that his balls slapped her ass. This caused Eve to moan in his mouth and dig her claws into his shoulders, but Winston did not mind, because it was all part of the fun.

"Ah! Yes!" Eve cried, sliding her claws down his arms, "yes!"

Winston panted, ignoring the burn in his core, because there was a much more pleasurable burn beginning to rise from his cock.

"Eve, I'm gonna cum," he panted, wrapping his paws around behind her back and digging his claws into her back.

Eve heard and moaned then began to rock with him, wanting his knot.

Winston's grip tightened and so did hers as his knot rapidly slapped against her walls, gaining further entrance with each time it hit, until finally Winston couldn't take it anymore. With one incredibly forceful lunge of his hips and a downward push on his mate's body, his knot entered her with a pop and he howled as his cum fired off into her, filling her to the point where she thought she would pop.

"Oh... yeah..." Eve purred, releasing her grip.

Winston panted and released his grip as his eighth and final rope of cum shot from his cock and lied on the ground panting.

"You're just as amazing as the day I married you," he said with a lazy smile.

Eve grinned and turned her head to him then gave him a kiss.

"I love you so much," she panted, depositing her head on his chest and closing her eyes.

**And there you have it ladies and gentlemen. Stay tuned for Chapter 3: The Fun Lover.**


End file.
